


I'm with You Till the End of the Line

by miraclemira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S.H.E.I.L.D. had been hacked and the world had been taken over by the team known as Hydra, Natasha aka Black Widow and Steve Rogers also known as Captain America head off the to the secret base in Arizona where the rest of Avengers, Pepper Pots, and any S.H.E.I.L.D. agent that had been taken prisoner were headed. Rogers and Natasha knew the Winter Soldier was hot on their tail and they had to leave as soon as they could. It was going to be a killer drive, but they didn't expect it to be an actual killer drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first gay fan fiction believe it or not, so please leave comments about it or ask questions because I might need help with writing some scenes. It is told through Steve, Captain America, and some chapters are longer than others.

It was September 23, 2015, Natasha and I were driving down to the new S.H.E.I.L.D. base down in Arizona. I never thought I would ever make it to Arizona safely. Hydra had taken over the entire country and all S.H.E.I.L.D. agents were in hiding. Fury had erased our information from the database for good and we were in hiding. As we left our things in New York and headed for Arizona, I threw my shield in the back of the car and covered it with Nat’s bag so that if we got stopped they wouldn’t see it.  
“Rogers, we need to get going.” Nat said grabbing her keys and shoving the bags in the trunk.  
“Hold on, I have to get something.” I said racing upstairs. She rolled her eyes at me and I went back upstairs to the place I called home for years. I grabbed the one photo I had of Bucky and I and headed back downstairs. I hopped in the passenger seat and Nat sped off. 

We were almost out of New York when we got pulled over by a police car. Nat looked at me and told me to put glasses on and a hood.  
“Put these on, and pretend to be asleep.” She said shoving a blanket over me. I laid my head back and pretended to be asleep while she did the talking. 

“License and registration, please.” He said pulling out his pad and pen. I felt Nat reach over and grab what she needed. 

“Sorry officer, I didn’t realize we were speeding. My brother and I are headed out of town for the weekend to see our parents and I wanted to beat the traffic.” She said, I’m guessing she wanted to get out the ticket. 

“License, ma’am.” He said waiting. I heard her purse open and pulled out her license or one of them at least. “Thank you, Ms. Roberts.” He said at to her. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” She added

“Just try not to speed anymore, and I won’t have to give you a ticket.” He walked away from the car and back to his. Once he pulled away she nudged me and I woke up. 

“That’s how you get out a ticket, Rogers.” She smiled slightly and drove off.

“Yea, I bet.” I chuckled and took the blanket off, but left the sunglasses on. 

We drove for a long time and Nat sung along to a few songs that I have never heard of. I asked if we could listen to some songs since I had never experienced from some of the decades and she said just laughed and kept singing. Nat wasn’t like the usual girls I ran into, she didn’t flirt and I liked it. She was more like a little sister and it was nice. 

“So, when are we going to arrive in Arizona?” I asked getting a little stuffed in the car.

“About 5 days or more.” She said back, “You should rest up. You’ll be driving during the night.” 

“What?”

“Mhm. We can’t stay anywhere till we get there. I’ll set up a GPS so you don’t get lost.” 

“GPS?” I asked 

“Just listen to the lady in the box on the screen.” She giggled and I just went along with it.


	2. The Soldier

Towards the time I was about to take over, someone hit our car. Nat hit her head pretty hard on the steering wheel and mine on the dash. One moment I remember black and the next I woke up, my hands tied, and a dark faced man looking down on me. He didn’t say anything to me, he just stared at me and Nat who was still unconscious. 

“S- Steve….?” He said taking his mask off

“Bucky?” I looked up at him 

“My names not Bucky.” He said hitting me hard in the face and pulling out his gun and aiming it at my head

“Bucky don’t shoot me! Are you mad?” I said as he gave me this look of confusion. I swear I had been over this with him. 

“Mad? No.” He responded coldly. At that moment, I saw Nat come up behind him and hit him in the head. He collapsed onto the ground unconscious and I looked up at her.   
“Pick him up and let’s get out of here.” She broke the rope around my arms and then helped me tie Bucky up and place the unconscious soldier in the back of our car. I began to drive during the night and it was quite peaceful. We had a few bumps in the road that woke Nat up a few times but no more agents were chasing us. At least not that we were aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short XD


	3. The Mission

Around 8 A.M. Nat woke up and the soldier in our back seat was still asleep like a baby. 

“He’s still out?” she asked tiredly. 

“Yeah. You must have hit him pretty hard.” I replied

“At least we won’t be having too much of a problem with him then, huh?” she said

“I guess. What are we going to do with him when he wakes up? He is still my best friend Nat, whether you and Fury like to believe so. I knew him a long time ago and-“She stopped me mid-sentence.

“He’s waking up.” She said poking my arm. I turned around to look at the man in our backseat who we had tied up pretty tight so he wouldn’t try to kill us while we were driving. He groaned and tried to sit up but Nat tied him down to the backseat. Nat whispered to me about going into the gas station we were parked at to get some drinks and wanted to know if I wanted anything. I told her to get two waters so that Bucky could drink something if he got thirsty, she nodded and went inside. 

“Morning.” I said 

“Why can’t I get up?” he responded with no emotion

“We had to tie you down. It was the only way, Nat would let you come with us.” I said 

“Untie me.” He said back

“No, Bucky. I won’t. Hydra is using and hurting you... and I won’t allow it.” I added

“You won’t win, Rogers. This is a war and you’re losing.” He told me.

“The only thing I have to loose is Bucky Barnes.” I said looking back 

“You already lost that man.” 

“Oh really? Then who am I looking at?” 

“Your death.” 

“You’re a jerk you know that?” I said to him 

“And you’re a punk, Rogers.” He responded and I saw small smile across his face but when Nat arrived with the drinks it was gone in a flash. She looked at the two of us and shook her head pretending it was nothing. She started the car up again and continued to drive. She turned some music on and started singing along. 

“C’mon Rogers. I know you know this song.” She looked over at me

“I don’t sing remember?” I said chuckling a little bit 

“That’s a lie, Steve. You used to sing all the time in the shower.” Bucky interrupted after being silent for almost 3 hours. Natasha looked in the review mirror at him and smirked then her eyes widened. She quickly stepped on the breaks and started zooming in and out of cars ahead of us. I turned around and Bucky was just chuckling to himself and I’m pretty sure Nat wanted to punch him again. I turned around and saw several cars gaining on us. They looked like S.H.E.I.L.D cars and I was just starting to guess that Nat knew who they were considering we went from 45 mph to 80 mph in about 10 minutes. She took a sharp turn down an alley and my shield went flying across the backseat hitting Bucky in the face. Nat giggled quietly and kept driving. At this point I was holding on to dear life. 

“My driving’s not that bad. Calm down.” She said 

“I will when you stop driving at 90 miles per hour in a school zone.” I replied

“And get caught by Hydra? No thanks, Cap.” She took another turn and we were on a long highway, “This should be hit for a while. I called Fury and told him about the cars following us, he has a plan just hold on tight.” 

“To what exactly?” Bucky said 

“Hush.” Nat said to him. She looked at me and rolled down my window, “Till then shoot them.” 

“I’m not going to shoot them. They’re people.” 

“People kill people. It happens.” 

I sighed, looked out the window and aimed at their front tires. I hit 2 out of the four that were chasing us but created a blockade when the two stopped. Natasha started to speed the car up when a ramp from a semi opened. I looked at her like she was crazy, which honestly I’m sure she is. When we hit the rap and went inside the semi we bounced upward which loosened Bucky’s ropes. Sadly, for us we didn’t notice. When the ramp closed the lights on the inside of the semi lit up and we could see nothing still. Natasha opened the sun roof and climbed out. She sat in the back and was messaging someone, probably Clint if I would continue to be completely honest. I turned around and looked at Bucky hoping to chat more. 

“That was quite a ride, don’t you say?” I asked him hoping to lighten up the mood. 

“You will always be my mission, Rogers. Nothing changes that. Not even if I am Bucky Barnes from the 107th. Not even if I knew you, the real you. The pathetic man you couldn’t run from a fight. I will be your demise, Rogers.” He scowled at me.


	4. Bucky, Are You in There?

The rest of the ride was silent. No one talked. No one sang. Bucky’s words echoed in my brain like a rifle being shot at close range. He slept most of the time and he would smirk occasionally in his sleep and chuckle. I never understood why but I didn’t understand why he didn’t. He used to when we were in the 40’s. I guess some people never actually change. Maybe there was a way to get him back to me. I talked to Nat for a while outside the car and in the semi. She told me we would be meeting Clint in about two hours. From there we would switch cars. I was okay with that. 

“What are we going to do about Bucky?” I asked her

“I guess take him along?” She muttered under her breath. I nodded and smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Nat.” I said as we continued to wait in the back of the semi. Finally we felt the semi stop and the back opened up. It was bright and I almost couldn’t take the light. I hopped out and she backed the car out the back of the semi and it drove away. No less than 5 minutes later Clint showed up with a blue car. I grabbed our bags from the back and shoved them in the new car. 

“Okay, Nat. I have our bags, weapons, shield…” Clint said checking the list off. 

“We’re bringing Barnes.” I added looking at him

“What, why?” He asked irritated 

“Because he’s the winter soldier and having him tied up with us is better than him having us tied up.” Nat said closing the trunk and opening the soldier’s car door. He was stilled cuffed and tied down but he walked slowly to the new car in the back and sat down. Nat walked to the building and bought some snacks and drinks while I adjusted the soldier in the back seat. 

“When are we getting there?” Bucky asked me. I looked at him with shock not sure how to reply.

“Soon.” I responded hesitantly strapping him down tightly. He just sat and smirked at me as I strapped him down. I hopped in on the other side, as Nat came back hoping in the shotgun seat. Clint hoped in the driver’s seat and began driving. He casually glanced over at Nat several times and I watched him. I noticed Bucky looking over at me several times but I didn’t look back. After a while we stopped somewhere and Nat and Clint went inside the building and Bucky and I waited in the car.

“You know I will get out.” Bucky turned and looked at me

“I know. I don’t plan on keeping you a prisoner.” I looked at him

“Then why am I one?” He said 

“As you said, you aren’t Bucky.” I replied, “But I think he’s still in there.”

“He’s not.” Bucky looked me dead in the eyes

“I don’t believe you.” I said back quickly

“He’s screaming at me not to kill you. I can hear his voice in the back of my head. Hydra usually does a pretty good job of blocking him out but he’s getting louder and sooner or later, he will die.” Bucky said smirking and looking away, “He will die and so will you.” 

I grabbed his head and made him face me. His eyes were peering into my soul. They weren’t Bucky’s eyes but they were turning into them. The stranger that I met on the bridge was leaving and my friend was coming back to me. One piece at a time. He huffed and rolled his eyes but I held him there. I wanted Bucky to know that I wasn’t giving up on him. Not this time.

“Careful Rogers, get to close and I might bite.” He chuckled and smirked

“Careful Soldier, go too far and you might be dead.” I replied simply. At that moment Nat and Clint came back from the store and hopped in the car. Clint turned around and looked at us. 

“Just kiss already you two.” He smirked and backed the car out of the parking lot. Bucky smirked and leaned in. His lips were a centimeter away from mine. 

“I will kill you.” He whispered and then pulled away looking out the car window again. I stared at him for a long time and then turned my head away. Nat turned the radio on way to loud and continued listening to her music while the back seat was nothing but dead silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments or suggestions. I'm writing this story throughout the day as ideas come and go.


	5. Steve, I'm here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend Ty for helping write the ending to this chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this and I am really sorry I don't post them everyday. I write them as I get ideas. Sorry >.

The car ride for two days was just as normal as usual. The only time Bucky talked to me was when Nat and Clint left to go inside. Other than that he was silent.  
Today Nat asked if Bucky and I wanted to get out and get something. I looked at her awfully strange considering she had never asked for Bucky to get inside. She looked back at with a reassuring “I have a plan” look. I took the cuffs off Bucky and untied him. We walked inside the store, I walked behind him cautiously waiting for him to pull something. He grabbed a water bottle and some chips and then looked at me.  
“Hey Stevie, remember when we used to blow up soda with Mentos?” He smiled looking at the Mentos package.  
“I remember you sprayed me with Coke.” I said as I chuckled.  
“We should get some.” Bucky looked back at me  
“I’ll get the soda and you get the Mentos?” I said and he nodded. I went to grab a liter of soda and then everything went black.  
-  
My head hurt a lot and I could taste blood in my mouth. My ears were ringing and I opened my eyes slowly only to see Clint and Nat strapped to chairs. Nat was bleeding from her cheeks and Clint looked like someone had punched him several times and he had passed out. Nat was breathing slowly.  
“Nat…? Clint..?” I said my voice was shaky.  
“Oh look who’s awake. The star spangled fool.” A voice called out from behind me.  
“Wh- Where are we?” I asked  
“Where are you? You don’t remember Mr. Rogers?” He chuckled and I looked around. I knew this place. This was our old training base, “Why are we here? Who are you?”  
“I’m going to be the one who ends Captain America’s life.” He chucked and I heard a gun cock.  
“What about them?” I looked over at Nat and Clint and Nat looked at me.  
“I have things I want to know.” He smirked looking at my face.  
“You let them go.” I said  
“Sorry, too late for that Captain. Oh and say hello to Peggy for me.” He pointed the gun at my head, “Hail Hydra.” After he said I heard a gunshot but it wasn’t his. I heard a few more and the guards that were in the room were gone. Dead. Next I felt a hand on my shoulder, the hand moved its way down to my tied hands and untied them. I quickly picked up my shield that was lying nearby and was ready to block a bullet.  
“Calm down, Steve.” He said  
“Bucky?” I looked over the shield and at him.  
“Do we have to go through this every time?” he chuckled, “Grab Nat, I’ll get your other friend.”  
“Okay…? I untied Nat while he untied Clint and picked him up. I picked Nat up and we rushed out the building as fast as we could. Lucky for us, our car was there. I set Nat down and buckled her in. He did the same for Clint and I started to drive to the hospital.  
“You can’t go there.” Bucky looked at me  
“Why not?” I said looking at him while driving  
“They’ll ask what happened. It’s Hydra. They’re everywhere. Trust me.” He said again  
“They’re injured.” I stated  
“They’ve been through worse. We need to get to Arizona like you planned. We’re about a day drive. You can make it.” His words were rushed and I stopped the car.  
“What the hell is going on with you?” I said to him  
“I remember you. I remember everything.” He said  
“What?” I looked at his eyes. They were Bucky’s eyes. They weren’t black like the night they were his.  
“Drive, Stevie!” he shouted as a car started coming up behind us.  
“Okay!” I pushed the gas pedal down and sped down the highway. The car followed closely behind but never caught up to them. Bucky eventually pulled out a gun and shot the car with one bullet. I know he had trained to be a sniper, but I never realized he was this good.  
After a few miles down the highway, Bucky looked over at me.  
“I’m sorry Steve.” He said sincerely.  
“For what?” I asked  
“Killing all those people… families… trying to kill you?” He said sadly  
“Bucky… that wasn’t you. That was someone Hydra transformed.” I reassuringly told him  
“You don’t get it Steve, I was there. I saw myself shoot them down. Stab them, strangle them. Anyone who got in my way, got shot. I’m a monster.” He sunk in his seat  
“You are no monster, Barnes.” I turned to look at him, “Hydra created a monster, but you as a person. You are no monster.”  
“I sure feel like one.” He continued to say over and over again till I pulled the car over again. I put the car in parking and looked at him.  
“James Buchanan Barnes, you are no monster. You are the most respectable human being I have ever had the chance to meet. You have saved my ass far too many times over the past 70 years or so. You are my best friend and always will be. No matter what, because even when I had nothing. I had you.” We stared at each other for a while and then I put the car into drive and drove off. It wasn’t a deathly silence anymore. It was a comfortable and friendly silence and we both liked it.


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is dedicated to my friend Ty who inspired me to write this!

We arrived in Arizona at 8 a.m the next day. As soon as we got out I told the people that Bucky was okay. He was Bucky and not the soldier. They said that he was my responsibility then and he doesn’t go anywhere without me. I nodded and accepted it. They took and Nat and Clint into a special room to stitch them up. Nat had lost a lot of blood and Clint had been passed out for 6 hours. Bucky and I made our way down under the ground to the room where we’d be staying. 

“Top bunk!” he called out.  
“No fair.” I chuckled and he laughed. I got a call from Fury about 10 minutes later and I had to go meet him. “Don’t go anywhere till I get back.” I told Bucky and he nodded. I left the room and headed to where Fury told us to meet. 

There I saw Stark sitting a table with Pepper and Fury at the front.  
“How was the ride Capsicle?” Stark looked at me and smirked  
“It was fine.” I said taking my seat  
“Oh good. You’re here.” Fury turned around, “What the hell happened out there? Why is the winter soldier here? What happened to my two best agents, Captain?” he said sternly  
“I’m guessing Hydra found them, chased them, and tried to kill them.” Stark suggested.  
“Quit, Stark. No one asked for opinion.” Fury snapped.  
“Nat and I had an incident with the Winter Soldier. We knocked him out and tied him up in the backseat. Then somewhere along the way he remembered who we were or more who I am. He saved our asses.” I said proudly.  
“You better make sure he isn’t lying or we’re all dead. Do I make myself clear, Captain Rogers?” Fury sounded irritated.  
“Someone’s in trouble.” Stark chuckled and Fury glanced at him.  
“You’re dismissed, Captain.” Fury said to me as I walked away and back to my room. As I left I overheard the conversation between Fury, Pepper, and Stark.  
“We need those weapons as soon as possible Stark.” Fury said  
“And what makes you think I’ll build them?” Stark implied  
“Because you’ll be helping to save the world, Tony.” I heard Pepper say last before I left to check on Nat and Clint.

I saw Nat in bed reading a magazine and I walked over to her.  
“How are you feeling, I asked?”  
“I’ve had worse.” She responded  
“How’s Clint?”  
“Surgery. Should be coming out soon.” She said back, “Here he comes and he’s aw-“ before she finished that sentence she kissed me. I pulled back as quickly as I could. When I pulled away she looked at Clint as if waiting for a reaction and I looked at her.  
“What was that?” I asked her  
“Sh…” She said putting a finger to my lips, “I want to make Barton jealous.” I nodded and left after that. I wasn’t going to be a piece in her little mind games with Barton. When I got back to my room, Bucky’s clothes were strewn out across the floor and the water was running in the shower. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes waiting for Bucky to get out the shower but eventually 5 minutes turned into the next day.


	7. Our Lives

It had become at least one year since we arrived down in Arizona. Hydra was still on high alert for us, the Winter Soldier was gone from Bucky and Nat and Clint finally had sorted out there issues. Everything was right. We would go on mission every now and then to bring back agents who had been taken prisoner. Thor showed up a few weeks ago to check on things but soon left due to Hydra. As for Stark, he and Pepper had permanently moved here. Hydra had taken over his headquarters and building. Even J.A.R.V.I.S. had moved here. Stark built his own place attached to the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters where he and Pepper could have some alone time. He even built a place for the avengers to do what he called “hang out” underground. Bucky still lived with me. Sometimes he’d sleep on the top bunk and other times I would. 

The strange thing was, we’d get beat up occasionally after mission and Bucky would worry his shoes off if I even had a single cut. Nat and I got shot one time and as soon as he heard he and Clint rushed down to the hospital like Nat and I had been put into coma’s or something. 

“Bucky, calm down. It’s just an overnight mission. I’ll be back in the morning.” I tried to calm him down

“What if you get hurt again? Why can’t Stark go instead?” He kept asking

“We are all going. All four of us. We have to save Stark’s friend, the Iron Patriot, from Hydra. Don’t worry I’ll be back before you wake up.” I picked up my shield and he continued to stare at like a lost puppy dog.

“Steve… don’t go please.” He pleaded

“I’ll make you a deal, if I get injured I won’t go on a mission for a month? How’s that?” I looked at his head. 

“Deal.” He held out his hand for me to shake and I did. 

“I’m hoping soon I’ll have my best sergeant join us.” I said to him as I headed out the door. 

“If S.H.E.I.L.D. would trust me, I’d go with you in a heartbeat.” He smiled and hugged me before I left. I was really glad Bucky was back to being him. He had the occasional nightmare where he would wake up and scream. He’d shout my name or some Russian name and I’d go to where he was and comfort him. He still felt like a monster to everyone and honestly, people would treat him like one some days. I didn’t tolerate it and everyone knew that. 

Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, and I headed out to the sea where Hydra was holding the prisoner we were sent to rescue. Once we reached near the ship, Stark flew out and went above the ship hoping not to cause a distraction. Natasha boarded next. She went directly to the engine room to shut the power down. After that Hawkeye went to the stop of the ship to shoot anyone coming to reach the guns or sound an alarm. I went to find the man. Once the engines stopped everyone knew something was up. Men started coming to the deck and firing, sooner or later I heard Stark fly down and start shooting. I heard firing going down and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. Next I felt an arm pull me inside a door. 

“Sh…” Nat put a finger to my mouth. I heard footsteps come across the hallway and when they were gone we headed out the door, “So, I have this friend. She’s great.”  
“Not now, Nat.” I said back to her, “We have a mission.”

“And I’m learning a new skill called multitasking. You should try it.” She replied smirking 

“No thanks, I’ll stick to what I know.” I said back as we made our way towards where they were keeping him. Once we reached the back where he was, Nat picked the lock and I took out the guard. Once we had him, all five of us left. As I sat down in the plane, Stark looked over at me.

“Looks like someone’s not going on missions for a month.” He snickered and I looked down to my leg to see myself bleeding. 

“I don’t know. Can you guys handle missions without me?” I smirked and looked around. 

We laughed a few times and Nat helped me wrap the wound. Once we landed Bucky was waiting for me. He saw the wound and immediately rushed me to the hospital. 

“Bucky, I’m fine. It’s just a cut from a knife.” I told him as he walked me to the room.

“You’re bleeding.” He said to me

“And you’re being over protective. Bucky, this is my job. It’s not like I haven’t been shot before.” He nodded when I said that and then took me to out cabin. He cleaned up the cut and we spent the next month bonding. It was nice, we were happy. We played pranks on Nat but she always got back. I helped Bucky become a member of S.H.E.I.L.D. and now he can walk anywhere that’s level 2 security clearance.


	8. How Do I Tell You?

Days went by, months went by, and Hydra was getting weaker slowly as we were getting stronger. We knew that eventually we would have a plan of action and we would take down Hydra. Honestly, with as much as I knew that was going on and what we were doing, everything felt nice. We had stopped going on missions for at least half a year now. Fury said he wanted them to think we were gone and he had done a good job at that.   
Only one small problem occurred. I had developed feelings and I didn’t know how to tell him. Nat had told me that I was bisexual.

“Hey Nat, can I ask you a question?” I said nervously 

“Yea sure. What is it Steve?” She looked up from what she was doing.

“I think I’m in love.” I stated simply

“Woah… Steve.. I- Clint.” She looked at me in shock, unable to gather words to form a sentence.

“Not you, Nat. I think I have feelings for Bucky.” I looked down shyly and stared at the floor.

“Oh, I know.” She said to me, “So what was it you wanted to ask me?” She raised an eyebrow

“Well one, because I’m interested in Bucky…. Does that make me…?” I didn’t know what the word was. I never used it as a kid in 40s and I haven’t heard much about it now a day.

“Bisexual? Yes, well unless you are just interested in guys, then that makes you gay.” She said 

“Thanks.” I said back to her

“What was the other one?” She asked

“How do I tell Bucky?” 

“Just tell him.” She shrugged and went back to doing what she usually does.

I never really liked that idea of labeling people. We were all people, we all had skin, and we all had the right to fight for the right reasons. I didn’t hide it from the team that I was. Stark gave me some hard time about it but we settled it out in practice. I never really liked Stark, he was egotistic and hid behind his suit. He knew I didn’t like him, but I never said anything. 

I walked down the hallway and outside where Bucky was talking to one of the workers. 

“Bucky!” I shouted so he would hear me and he did. He walked over and wrapped his arm over my shoulder like he used to do when we were kids. 

“What is it, Stevie?” He joked. He knew I hated that name.

“We need to talk, James.” I looked back at him and he looked at me. 

“Where?” He asked me his face from going smiling to serious.

“Right here is fine.” I said looking at him. 

“I’d rather we talked in our room…” he said, “I have something to tell you too.” 

“Sure, Buck.” I said smiling and we walked all the way to my room. It wasn’t a silent walk, we were happy, smiling, and laughing.


	9. I'm with You Till the End of the Line

Once we got into the room, Bucky closed the door and locked it. I figured he didn’t want to share, Bucky liked to keep secrets a secret even in the 40's he was that way. 

“Alright, what did you want to tell me Bucky?” I looked up at him. 

“Please don’t be mad at Natasha, I asked and she told me.” He pleaded at me

“I won’t be mad her…?” I was curious as to where this was going 

“Steve, I love you.” His eyes were looking right into my soul. My heart pounded and all I could do was smile. My cheeks were as red as a tomato, “I’m taking that red face as you love me too?” he smirked and sat down next to me.

“Bucky, I love you too.” were the only words I was able to get out of the mouth. I saw him leaning in slightly and then stop about a centimeter away from mouth. I closed the gap and kissed him. He kissed me back and I could feel him kiss me harder like he was craving this. I had only ever kissed one other person and that was Peggy, but this… This was different. I wanted this. I wanted him. I soon felt my back up against the wall and him pushing against me. His hand ran down my side and then left. It came back moments later and he pulled away. He stared at me and I stared back at him when I noticed something. His eyes were gone. It was the soldiers and I felt a sharp pain penetrate my heart. 

“Bucky….” I mumbled as I felt the knife pull out of my heart. 

“You have always been my mission.” He stated coldly as I fell to my knees. I put my hands over my heart to stop the bleeding, “and I don’t break my promises.” He bent down next to me. My eyes found his and I didn’t break the connection that we had with our eyes.

“Bucky, you are the only person who I have ever loved as much as I love you.” I felt my breathing get heavier but I didn’t want to stop looking at him, “I know you’re in there and I am with you till e-…”


End file.
